fengshenjifandomcom-20200214-history
Wu Geng Ji
Wu Geng Ji (武庚纪) is the animated adaption of the manhua Feng Shen Ji. It is produced by Sparkly Key Animation Studio under the direction of Shen Leping (沈乐平), who has also worked with Sparkly Key for its animated adaption of Qin's Moon (The Legend of Qin) and its prequel, Nine Songs of the Moving Heavens. Season 1: Defy the Natural Order The first season of Wu Geng Ji ran from June 24, 2016 to August 25, 2017 with a total of thirty episodes. It covers Chapters 1–19 of the manhua, from the Emperor of Shang's rebellion to Wu Geng's escape from the mines. There are some noteworthy differences from the manhua, particularly in character design and certain parts of the story. *Opening Theme: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cI_jRzYuB1Y Unshakeable Rascals] by Yoga Lin, JerryC, and 楊子樸 *First Ending Theme (1–8): [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lMO_1nAe27g The Return of the King] by 小愛與花兒樂隊 *Second Ending Theme (ep. 9–30): Journeying Soul (炅魂出走) by James Lee (李日詹) Major Storyline Differences *Xin Yue Kui discovers the truth behind Wu Geng much earlier in the animation; in the manhua, she doesn't find out until after the raid on the Fallen Ones' headquarters. *After Bai Cai, Ah Shi, and Jiang Shang escape from the mines, they are confronted by Zhui Ri, where he attempts to capture her to find out Wu Geng's whereabouts. *The Dark Ones are also introduced much earlier in the animation. The first time they are mentioned in the manhua is when Xin Yue Kui discovers the truth about Wu Geng, and then their first cameo is to save Bai Cai's life when she took a blow from Zhui Ri to save Wu Geng's life. **In the animation, the Dark Ones also save Bai Cai's life from Zhui Ri, but with different characters and different circumstances. NiTian ErXing was the one who saved her life in the manhua, while SuiFeng QiWu is the one who keeps Zhui Ri from kidnapping her after her escape from the mines. *In the manhua, we don't see Zi Yu after his defeat at the capital until Wu Geng is captured by Shi Xing, we see Shi Xing converse with him while Zi Yu is imprisoned when Xin Yue Kui goes to order him to pursue Wu Geng. Furthermore, Zi Yu is bound up in the animation, while Shi Xing simply keeps him shackled to his cell in the manhua. *During Wu Geng's escape from the mines, in the manhua he escapes with little trouble after Fu Yi's intervention. However, in the animation, he gets one last battle against Ji Qiao, where his mantra activates and he is able to pommel Ji Qiao into unconsciousness before Ah Lan arrives. *The battle in episode 30, with several Great Gods fighting Fu Yi and Ah Lan before the Fallen Gods and Wu Geng are saved, does not exist in the manhua. (Also notable is that Liu Yue never shows any combat ability in the manhua.) Season 2: Heaven Opens This season will pick up where Season 1 left off, with Wu Geng joining the Fallen Ones. It debuted on December 29, 2017. A total of 42 episodes have been released as of October 19, 2018. *Opening Theme: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cI_jRzYuB1Y Unshakeable Rascals] by Yoga Lin, JerryC, and 楊子樸 *First Ending Theme: 冲天 (Soaring) by 喵☆酱 Major Differences *Xin Yue Kui knew that Da Ji was living in the Human world with Zi Shou and even visited them when Da Ji fell ill. No such thing occurs in the manhua and it is unknown whether she knew her sister's location until the attack on Shang. External Links *Watch online (Chinese) *Fan-subbed episodes (English)